Round One
by Tokala
Summary: There are always two sides to a story... James/OFC. Response to ksjf2012's awesome OS 'One Job'.


**A/N: So this is my first venture into the BTR fandom fic-wise. I wrote this in 'response' to the amazing one-shot ksjf2012 wrote for me called "One Job" (if you haven't read that one yet, you should probably do right now, or at least before you continue with this). It isn't an awesome new fic, but rather the background + events of "One Job" from the OC's point of view. Please remember that English is not my first language and I also frequently mix British/American expressions. Hope you like it and let me know what you think.**

A wise woman once said: _You can seduce a man without taking anything off, without even touching him._ Had somebody told me this a decade ago, I might have simply smiled at hearing those words, but the past years have taught me that they are certainly true. When I now share my story with you please always remember that I am not a good person. I have lied, twisted the truth, deceived, stolen and blackmailed on so many occasions I lost count – I even have blood on my hands, even though I am able to keep my hands mostly clean nowadays and have people who do that job for me, I still will not hesitate to pull the trigger.

I had what you would call a screwed up childhood. The earliest memory I have of my parents is of watching my father come home in the early hours of the morning piss drunk and then beating the living daylights out of my mother. I sometimes hadn't been sure who I'd resented more in that moment. My father, because of the continuous abuse or my mother, because even after father had beaten her black and blue, she still thought herself to be in love with him and never could muster up the courage to run away. That's why, as early as twelve years old, I'd sworn to myself that I would never let a man control or own me. And I'd like to think that I managed to stick to this principle to this day.

Growing up I'd known that it was only a matter of time before I would become the focus of my father's violence, so when I'd been fourteen years old, I packed my stuff and ran away without ever looking back. I am not going to lie. The early days on my own had been hard, but then I had always reminded me that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. It was then that I'd first noticed that depending on how she acted; a woman could play men like a fiddle. Fortunately I'd also been blessed with my mother's good looks, fiery red hair and innocent blue eyes, which made things that much easier. I had quickly discovered that the 'young, naïve girl' appealed to men and while they had thought lavishing money and expensive jewelry on me was enough to own me there were often times when I would have loved to laugh in their face. They'd never realized who the true master of this game was. When they'd thought they were giving me a finger, I'd always taken the whole hand. I had left many a broken heart and even more empty bank accounts behind during these days.

It was around that time that I'd met Sarah. She had been two years younger than me and in a very much similar situation that I'd been in when I'd first ran away. I immediately had felt protective of her and she'd soon become the family I'd never truly had. Compared to me she hadn't been cut out for this life though. She'd been much too soft-hearted and shy. Where I had the big mouth and cocky attitude, she'd been reluctant and a timid. Where I was cold and calculating, she'd been nothing but kind. To this day I have never forgiven myself for what had happened. I should've done a better job at looking out for her. I should have realized that one day somebody would take advantage of her.

Suddenly Sarah had disappeared. She had failed to return home one day. I'd known in an instant that something bad must have happened, if she'd been late she would have let me know, but it was as if she'd disappeared into thin air. I spent hours looking for her and the next day I even went to the one place I'd sworn I would avoid at all costs, the police station. Unfortunately those good for nothing authorities hadn't been able to help me either, but I had not given up on Sarah. I'd spent every hour of every day and all the money I owned to look for Sarah during the next few months and after ages of looking I was finally onto something. Once I'd found a trace of her it was easy to figure out what had happened: Sarah had been abducted by a human-trafficking gang. They'd filled her up with drugs to keep her docile and sold her to someone in New York. When she'd arrived there she'd already been so hooked on the drugs it hadn't taken long for her to overdose. I'd been forced to face the cold, harsh truth: Sarah was gone and I was alone once again.

After that I hadn't hesitated one minute, I'd bought my first Glock that day and I still treasure this gun to this day, even though my arsenal nowadays is much more diverse. Now armed, I'd hunted down every single person responsible for Sarah's abduction and maybe this will shock you, but the first time I'd pulled the trigger I'd felt nothing, no regret or guilt, on the contrary… I'd been feeling elated that those bastards were finally getting what they deserved. What I hadn't counted on was that my little acts of revenge would bring the Russian mob to the scene. Apparently I'd taken out one of their better men. But instead of retaliating they'd offered me join their ranks. And as it had been my best option back then, I had accepted and thus spent the next few years with the mob.

And when I'd been twenty years old, I'd done the one thing I'd sworn myself I would never do: fall in love. His name had been Nikolaj and he'd been a rogue CIA agent that had joined the mob as well. It wasn't love at first sight. At first I'd simply idolized him and looked up to him and it had been Nikolaj who had taught me most of the stuff that had managed to keep me alive and out of jail to this day. But after we'd done some missions together we grew closer and eventually became lovers. I should have known better than go give my heart away. Shortly after my twenty-third birthday the CIA had gotten to Nikolaj. He'd been gunned down in a shoot-out and even though I knew he preferred this to spending the rest of his life in jail, I was once more all alone. And that's when I promised myself I would never ever give my heart away again.

After Nikolaj's death I'd pretty much left the mob and yeah, you might be surprised but I'd been able to walk away from them with all my limbs intact. This had probably been due to our silent understanding that I wouldn't spill their secrets – I had accumulated many during my time with the mob after all – and in turn they would let me live. I'd pretty much gone freelance then and slowly had made my own mark and it had become known that if you needed some shady business done, Andy was the man you'd call. It still amused me that a whole lot of people seemed to think that their go-to person for those jobs was a man, but I never did anything to correct that assumption. Like Nikolaj had usually said: the more stuff that covered your true identity, the better.

* * *

They were fools. Ok, at least they were attractive fools. I snickered whenever I thought of how they probably assumed everyone was completely oblivious to them. I knew those four guys had been on 'Andy's' trail ever since I had entered the city. I had no idea what agency they were from; I guess it was either MI5 or the FBI, though the latter was more likely considering the way they dressed. And they obviously were good at what they were doing. They were the first people in years to come even close to catching a glimpse of me. When I'd dealt with them, I'd check who had tipped them off. You may ask yourself why I let them get so close… well, after years in this business playing with danger has become sort of an addiction for me. There was nothing like playing with fire, as long as you remembered where to draw the line. And there _is_ that saying how you keep your enemies closer than your friends…

'Andy' had been enlisted to acquire some information and to lend 'his' expertise to a group trying to pull of a bank heist. I was glad to have been called in only to acquire the information and give them tips on how to overcome the bank's security system. The group that paid me was a bunch of amateurs and actually pulling the job off with them would have likely gotten me into danger. And on the other hand I had those four lovely young men to deal with. Granted, I wasn't much older than them, but I'd been in this business for ages and sometimes felt ancient. I wondered when they would send somebody to get me. Given that one of the guys had set up his stuff in the room next to me this morning, I guess today was the day. They weren't just going to storm my room, but I already knew how they were going to pull it off: every evening for the past week I'd ordered room service for dinner. This wasn't only to satisfy my hunger, but also to get the information from my sources to me. The poor waiter who brought me my dinner every night hadn't had a chance. After a deep look into his eyes on the first evening, he basically ate out of the palm of my hand.

I looked at my watch. 9:40pm. My pulse quickened and I felt a thrill of anticipation. I quickly observed my room. Everything was ready, weapons and other things I might need stashed away but close at hand. In that moment I heard someone knock on the door. I got up from the bed and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was straight and shiny, my make-up was done to perfection and I'd donned the most enticing dress I owned, a blood red tube dress with a corset style top that left little to the imagination and presented what I had to offer. _Game on!_ I murmured to my reflection.

"Who is it?" I called toning my voice down to give it an air of innocence.

"Room service, m'am!" I heard a pleasant voice call from the other side. I smirked. They really thought they were fooling me. I removed the deadbolt and then turned the door knob, before pulling the door wide open. I had to hand it to the guy standing on the other side. He was agile and definitely knew what he was doing. Not giving me time to react, he covered my mouth with his hand and pressed me into the wall next to the door. I closed my eyes briefly as I felt his hard and definitely well-defined chest press into my back. This reminded me of Nikolaj… and for a moment a brief memory flashed in my mind of two bodies, intimately joined, before I got a grip on myself. Going down that road right now was akin to a death sentence.

He held me for a moment and then, obviously surprised I was not fighting back, walked me over to the bed and shoved me down onto it. Now I was finally able to properly look at him and I have to say I liked what I saw… Soft, brown and shiny hair and a gorgeous face and judging by the way his body had felt earlier, the rest of him that was hidden under an elegant suit would be well worth seeing too. I might get something out of this after all…

"Where is Andy?" He demanded and I couldn't help but smile slightly. _Right in front of you._ I looked at him with an innocent look on my face.

"Why do you need to know?" I said softly, before getting up. When I noticed the guy practically already undressing me with his eyes, I knew my plan was working. Poor boy, he had no idea what he was in for…It was time to up the stakes. "I must say… I really love a man who can take control. I mean…when you stormed in and held me against my will and shoved on this bed… I knew what you were thinking." I whispered huskily. I knew I had him trapped, when he basically couldn't move his eyes from my cleavage anymore. "If you want to get me in bed… all you have to do is ask pretty boy." I continued, my hand rubbing circles onto his definitely well-defined chest. This would definitely be fun for me as well. Not giving him time to react, one of my hands reached for the bow tie he was wearing and I pulled him forcefully down towards me, sending us both tumbling down onto the bed. My hands encircled his neck and before he even realized what was happening I'd smashed our lips together. Oh dear…not sure if it was because I hadn't gotten laid in months or if it was simply because of the way he kissed, but this was heaven…

Not letting myself get knocked off course one of my hands snuck into his dress pants. _Well, hello there…_ I finally had proof of how much I was affecting him and what I felt down there was definitely impressive. Squeezing him hard, I couldn't help but smirk as I heard him groan loudly. I was slightly disappointed when he suddenly pulled away. But then he suddenly smirked as well.

"I thought you liked it when a guy took control?" _Honey, you have no idea who's the master here…_Of course I didn't tell him this, but let him push me up on the bed until my head was comfortably resting on the pillow. My breathing slightly quickened when I felt his fingertips trailing over my tighs, wandering higher. Hadn't I been so focused on the task at hand, I would have laughed at how his mouth suddenly dropped open when he saw I'd gone commando. That it had been the right thing to do was proven to me, when his eyes visibly darkened. I spread my legs, inviting him to where I wanted him the most.

"I _love_ it when a guy takes control. So… do your worst." I murmured. After that it seemed he couldn't get out of his pants fast enough and all but slammed into me. I gave an appreciative sigh. After living half of my life in the fast lane, I wasn't one for the shy, lovey-dovey romance stuff. I liked it rough. I like it hard and I liked it fast. And the guy above me was not disappointing me. I closed my eyes and reveled in the feeling of fulfillment for a moment, enjoying how the feeling of his muscled back under my hands, before I knew it was time.

"I'd love to ride you." I whispered, nibbling on his ear and by the way his body shuddered he wasn't averse to my idea either. He got down on his back and I straddled him, slowly lowering myself down onto his impressive length. I'd enjoy this just a few seconds more, I thought, as I started to move up and down. Then I noticed he'd closed his eyes and admired him for a moment, it was a shame I would have to part with this pretty sight in a few minutes. My hands found his and for a moment I thought about how perfectly they fit, before I slightly shook my head and pushed them up over his head until they were close enough to the head board. He didn't stand at chance for what came next. The handcuffs snapped shut before he could even open his eyes. I got off him and ignored the twinge of disappointment my body felt at not having found release. I pulled my dress down, just as his eyes snapped open.

"What the hell?!" He gasped, staring at the handcuffs. I turned back to him with a chuckle and shrugged. Reaching over him I let my hand slip into his pants pocket and pulled out his wallet. Ah, there it was… so he _was_ FBI. I looked it over, before throwing it onto the bed in front of him.

"Agent James Diamond…you finally caught me. Congratulations are in order." I spoke condescendingly.

"Andy's a girl… you're a girl." He mumbled, obviously having realized his mistake. I laughed and clapped. Trying do appear dominant, which was quite difficult since he was still handcuffed to the bed and his Agent Junior was still standing at attention, he continued. "If you think something is going to happen like you getting away, you're wrong." I nodded humorlessly and right on time somebody knocked on the door. I was sad that I had to part with the impressive sight in front of me, but I grabbed his still hard dick and pushed it back into his pants, before zipping him up and giving him a pat like one would do with a toddler. Then I walked to the door and couldn't resist teasing Agent Diamond some more and let my hips sway way more than usual. On the other side of the door was my waiter with food and a yellow folder

"Thanks, babe." I whispered and winked at him, before closing the door again. Putting the food down, I opened the folder while I walked back to see what my favorite Agent was doing. I couldn't resist anymore and pulled out one of the papers, dangling it in front of his face. "I know you and your team have been following my every move, and you know the bell boy has been bringing me food at 9:45 every night for a week, but you didn't realize what else he's been bringing me." I snapped the folder shut. "You deserve a medal or something. You did excellent agent work. Bravo. And also… mazel tov on your cute guy down there." I winked and smirked at him one last time, before walking out of the room without looking back.

As I sat in a car that was bringing me to the airport five minutes later I congratulated myself. That had gone better than I'd expected it to. I hoped Agent Diamond and the others would prove to be worthy opponents and I was already missing Diamond Junior. Because damn, if I wasn't ready for a round two…


End file.
